


Morning Delight

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Derek loves waking up to an adorable, sleepy Spencer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html?thread=2200633#t2200633) on the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html).
> 
> Thanks to Taylor for beta'ing!

\---

Spencer's beautiful any time of the day, but Derek thinks he's most beautiful when he's asleep, lying in bed with the sheets tangled around his legs and the early morning sunlight bathing him in a soft glow.

Propping himself up on his arm, Derek watches Spencer tenderly, a smile on his face. Spencer looks ethereal like this: hair perfectly messy in the way other people have to work for, pale skin smooth and soft, pink lips parted with a hint of tongue visible, chest rising and falling gently with his breaths.

Derek's unable to resist reaching out and lightly running a finger along Spencer's cheek down to his mouth. Spencer murmurs at the touch, sighing. "Derek..." he whispers. "You're staring at me again."

Derek smiles. "You're gorgeous, baby," he says. Lying down, he gathers Spencer in his arms and pulls the sheet over their naked bodies. His lips retrace the path of his finger. "I can't help but stare."

Spencer's eyes open and he rolls them at Derek. "You're biased," he says. "Now let me go back to sleep." He burrows into Derek's chest with a contented sigh. "Sleepy."

Derek kisses Spencer's temple, smiling to himself. His hands slide up and down Spencer's back. "How about I wake you up?"

He glances over at the clock. "Mom's expecting us in a little bit for breakfast and it'll take us twenty minutes to get to the house. You know she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Spencer snorts into Derek's chest. "You mean she doesn't like you keeping me away from her when we visit so you can do unspeakable things to me." He rubs his cheek over Derek's pec, kissing it. "But I love when you do those unspeakable things."

"As much as I love doing them," Derek says, gently grasping Spencer's chin and tilting his face up so he can kiss him, a sweet press of lips. "Love you."

Spencer hums, smiling against Derek's mouth. "Love you, too," he says. He hooks one of his legs over Derek's hip, enticingly rubbing his groin over Derek's.

"Baby," Derek groans, involuntarily tightening his arms around Spencer when he feels Spencer's morning erection against his own.

"I thought you wanted to wake me up, Derek," Spencer says in a tone that Derek assumes is supposed to be coy, but just comes out dirty. He nuzzles Derek's neck, twisting closer and easily working Derek into a near-frenzy.

Spencer licks a path up Derek's neck until he's able to whisper in his ear. "How about you make love to me?"

It should be cheesy, sounding like something that belongs in a bad porno, but Spencer's so earnest that Derek knows he's sincere, and that just turns Derek on even more.

"God, Spencer," Derek moans, hauling Spencer tight against him. "Always want to make love to you."

Spencer's hand cradles his face, Spencer's eyes searching his for a moment, and then he smiles, kissing him. This kiss is deeper than the first one, more passionate. Derek closes his eyes and falls into the kiss, one hand wandering down under the sheet and over Spencer's ass, the other moving up to curl around his neck. He moves them, pushing Spencer to lie down on his back, and then he sits back on his heels.

He reaches over to get the lube from the bedside table, and when he turns back to Spencer, Derek's breath catches. Spencer's spread out and wanton in front of him, a slight smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. His right leg is bent, while one hand's pinching at a nipple and the other's slowly stroking his erection.

Words fail Derek. "You're so..."

"Sexy? Desirable? Delectable?" Spencer pipes up with a grin.

 _Smartass_ , Derek thinks.

"All of the above," he rumbles, bracing himself over Spencer. "Get me ready," he commands, pushing the lube into Spencer's hands.

Spencer shivers at the tone, but takes the offered lube without comment. He squeezes a decent amount of the slick gel onto his fingers, and then tosses it away. Derek watches him intently, his groin tight with anticipation.

The light touch of Spencer's hands on his cock is almost unbearable. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself. Spencer's fingers tease and caress his cock, spreading the cool lube over him. "Fuck, baby," he says shakily, opening his eyes. "Enough. I need you."

"Then take me," Spencer says, lying back. He grabs one of the pillows and puts it under his ass, canting it upward. Pushing two of his fingers in his body, Spencer quickly loosening himself up before yanking them out. Spencer never needs much prep.

Spencer's arms go around his shoulders, while his foot rubs over Derek's calf. "C'mon, Derek," he says. "Don't make me wait."

"Never, babe," Derek says. He presses inside, slow but sure. Spencer's body opens readily for him, and he meets no resistance as he buries himself completely in Spencer.

For all of Spencer's bravado earlier, once Derek's seated inside him, he stills, going quiet. He moans deeply, a smile on his face. "Hmmm, Derek," he murmurs. "Love having you in me."

"And I love being there, baby," Derek says, and he kisses Spencer just as he starts to move his hips. He slips out just an inch and pushes back in gently, beginning a leisurely pace. He wants to draw this out, make it last. Spencer's soft, breathless moans of encouragement are music in his ears, and Derek speeds up his thrusts, but keeps them gentle.

"Yes, Derek. More, please," Spencer begs, nails digging into Derek's shoulders and hips rolling up to meet Derek's movements. His cock rubs against Derek's torso with each motion.

Spencer wraps his legs around Derek's waist, and the shift opens his body further to Derek's attentions. Changing his angle, Derek smiles when a startled gasp escapes Spencer's bitten-red lips.

"Right there," Spencer cries. "Again."

Derek obliges him, hitting Spencer's prostate dead on over and over. It doesn't take much after that for Spencer to come, not with that much direct stimulation. Just a few more thrusts and Derek nibbling on his neck causes Spencer to climax, his body tensing.

Spencer's always quiet when he comes, the only sound a choked-off gasp of Derek's name. Derek's hips stutter hearing the sound and the feel of Spencer's come on his chest. "Fuck, baby," he growls, unable to resist thrusting roughly into Spencer.

"Derek," Spencer says again. "Come in me, please. Let me feel it."

"Yeah, want to," Derek says, taking Spencer's lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. He thrusts in once more and holds himself there, pumping his come deep inside Spencer.

"Baby, that was amazing," Derek says breathlessly when he has the energy to ease his cock out and lie down next to Spencer.

"Mmmm," Spencer says, eyes glowing. He plasters himself to Derek's chest, apparently uncaring of his cooling semen. "It was. But it's always amazing."

Derek smiles and holds Spencer close, his hand carding though Spencer's soft hair. "That's because it's us," he says, and he takes Spencer's lips a lingering kiss.

They're only half an hour late for breakfast.

\---


End file.
